The progression to clinical disease is due to the Human Immunodeficiency Virus-I is related to a growth characteristic of the infecting strain; i.e., subjects infected with the more rapidly growing HIV isolates are more likely to develop clinical disease earlier due to rapid spread of the virus in vivo. The clinical course of the subjects is related to the presence or absence of HIV-specific immune responses determined in vitro.